


Dream Walking

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas enters the reader's dream, F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut, demonic torture, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader has a nightmare that Cas can't use his grace to sooth he has to enter her dream to pull her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walking

_Everything was so bright. You couldn't see passed the blinding light. There was a ringing in your ears and you had to drop to your knees and clamp your hands over your ears it was so loud. You endured until it felt like your ear drums would burst and then everything went black. There was nothing left. All the light was gone and the noise had disappeared. Suddenly the ground dropped out from underneath you and you were falling. There was no stopping it and you were speeding up with every passing second._

 

Cas watched as you thrashed back and forth in your bed. Worry lines formed on his face as he tried to ease your sleep with his grace to no avail. He couldn't stop the nightmares. He had to make a decision quickly before you sank so far that he couldn't find you to pull you out. Castiel had never wanted to intrude on your dreams before. You'd told him that they were your private moments, something completely separate from hunting and the life in the bunker that you led when he'd asked about them.

This was too much. He couldn't stand by and watch as you suffered. Cas had never been one to the let the ones he loved bear a burden alone. With a deep breath he steadied himself against what he was about to do. Castiel closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand.

When he opened his eyes again everything was dark. In the distance he could hear your screams but he couldn't see you anywhere. A rush of panic flowed through him. Cas blindly made his way though the darkness. His hands were stretched out in front of him as he moved through the empty space. Your screams were getting louder and he picked up speed.

His anxiety was growing with every moment until a bright light showed off in the distance. Everything was lit up and he could see his surroundings for the first time. It was a vast expanse of everything he knew you feared. In the distance he could see the Winchesters, except they weren't really them. Black eyes were settled on both of their faces and then his eyes fell on one of his own greatest fears. You were bound to hospital bed in between Sam and Dean. They were carving into you with the tools demons used to torture souls in Hell. Your screams were the only sound he could hear from this distance.

Castiel's feet carried him quickly as the light kept growing brighter. The closer he was to the horrific scene the louder your screams became and now he could hear the malicious laughter of the demons posing as your best friends.

The second Castiel came into your line of sight everything else disappeared. The, now blindingly bright, light faded until it was bearable and the straps holding you to the bed vanished.

“[Y/N].” Castiel's voice was low and cautious as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

“Cas?” You sounded hoarse and your face was a mask of disbelief. “How are you here?”

“You're asleep in the bunker, [Y/N]. You were very restless and I tried to sooth your dreams but… Nothing helped.” You gingerly sat up on the bed.

“This is a dream?” Castiel nodded and you pursed your lips and looked down at your body as the fresh wounds disappeared from your skin. Realization dawned on you in that instant. “Wait… You're the real you… Not dream you… You're in my dream?” You watched the embarrassment play over Cas's features.

“Well, yes. I was worried about you. This was not a nightmare I could sooth like normal.” You nodded slowly. You're angelic boyfriend had been the one keeping most of your nightmares at bay apparently.

 

Your body was heavy when you woke up. Cas was sitting on the edge of your bed looking exceptionally sheepish. You knew he'd only entered your subconscious because he was worried but he looked like he'd just committed a heinous crime. You scooted yourself closer to him and laid your head in his lap.

“Thank you.” Blue eyes looked down at you and a small smile graced the angels features. “It was horrible, Cas. You saw…” He nodded, he had seen what was happening.

“It's okay, [Y/N]. You're not there anymore. You know the Winchesters would never hurt you.” You burrowed your face into his stomach and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I know…” Castiel was threading his fingers through your hair and making quiet soothing noises. You shifted again and climbed into his lap. His arms wrapped around you and he placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Why don't you try to get some more rest? I'll be right here with you.” You shook your head against his chest.

“I don't wanna… Distract me?” You looked up at your boyfriend with hopeful eyes and a small smile crept onto his features.

“Where do you want to go?” You made a show of acting like you were thinking about it even though both you and Cas knew it would be the same place you always asked to go.

“Could we go to that field? The one with the little orange flowers and the gazebo that no one else has sat in in years?” The smile on Castiel's face spread and before you could say another word you were in the gazebo. You pulled yourself off of your angel's lap and stepped barefooted into the flowers. You and Cas had spent countless hours here and you never tired of the field. Castiel walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist before peppering small kisses down your neck to the crook of your shoulder.

“Is this what you needed?” You tilted your head to the side to give him better access.

“It could be better.” Cas pulled away looking confused. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck before crashing your lips to his. Your lips slotted together perfectly and moved in a practiced routine. He licked at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to grant him access. His tongue traced the well known territory while his hands smoothed over your back before splaying out and holding you firmly to his chest. You moved your hands and gripped the short hair on the back of his head, holding him to you. When the need for air finally won out both of your cheeks were flushed and your chests were heaving. Words weren't needed to communicate what you wanted to say and Castiel's lips found your neck and left a trail of kisses and soft bites in his wake. He moved his hands back down to your waist and make quick work of ridding you of your sleep shirt. A small sigh escaped your lips as your nipples hardened in the cool air.

His hands were roaming your torso. It wasn't a quick, needy event, everything was slow, like he was worshiping your body. Cas's mouth followed, kissing down through the valley of your breasts and your stomach until he was on his knees in front of you. He hooked his thumbs under your sleep shorts and panties, removing them in a single motion. Kisses were trailed back up your legs as he moved to stand. He took a step back when he was fully standing again and pulled his trench coat off along with his suit jacket before. The next item to go was his tie before he began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Your eyes devoured every new piece of skin that was exposed and before he even got his shirt all the way off you couldn't help stepping closer to him and running your hands over the smooth planes of his chest.

The second Cas's shirt was shrugged off his broad shoulders your lips met again. This kiss was needier than the first and both of your hands roamed at a more desperate pace. You felt his fingers move to tease the pebbled peaks of your nipples as he trailed kisses down your neck again. You couldn't stifle the quiet moan that escaped your lips before your hands started fumbling with his belt. Your effort was finally rewarded when his belt was undone and you were able to unbutton his pants before pushing them down his legs along with his boxers. You followed them down to the ground and when you reached it you laid back into the flowers.

Castiel's body covered yours in a second. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him close to you as his fingers trailed down your body to reach the apex of your thighs. A heat had been building since the first kiss. The coil in your belly was tightly wound and it felt like if you didn't find a release soon you'd explode. A soft moan bubbled up as you felt his fingers tease over your soaked heat and your fingers dug into his shoulders when his dipped through your folds.

“Don't tease, Cas… Please…” Your voice was breathy and strained. You heard a soft chuckle from where his face was buried against your neck lavishing it with open mouthed kisses.

You felt his next words more than you heard them. “I've got you, love.” Castiel shifted and you could feel his hard length pressed against your thigh. Two of his nimble fingers found their way to your entrance and he teased around it. You whined softly and he responded by pushing his fingers in. He kissed down your body again and when he reached your breasts he stopped and moved his attention to your right nipple, licking around it before sucking the hardened bud between his lips. Another moan passed your lips as his fingers began pushing in and out rubbing against your sweet spot with every thrust. You could feel the tension building up and every touch pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

Before you could tumble over Cas pulled his fingers away and you whined at the loss. He shushed you softly before he gripped the base of his cock and pumped it twice in his hand. “Want to feel you cum on my cock, [Y/N].” You groaned at his words. He quickly lined himself up with your soaked entrance and pushed in. Your back arched into his body and his arms moved to grip you close to him. Castiel paused for a moment allowing you to adjust to his girth and only moved again when you rolled your hips to signal that you had. His pace was slow and languid, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into you, drawing moans and gasps from you with every movement.

Castiel held you to him tightly as he moved in and out of your wet pussy whispering to you about how you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and how he was the luckiest man in all of creation to have you. His voice was strained and you could tell he was close to his own release. You wrapped your legs around his hip and the change in angle caused the head of his cock to hit your g-spot with every thrust. Your moans grew louder and were accompanied by groans from Cas. It only took three more pumps before your walls clenched around him and the coil snapped sending you over the edge. Your back arched farther than before and your nails dug into his back as you moaned his name over and over like a prayer. Castiel followed behind you almost instantly, spilling his release into you.

He clung to you and nuzzled into your neck in the euphoria of your post coital bliss. “I love you, [Y/N].” You could feel the smile creep onto your features and you were sure Cas could feel it against his shoulder.

“I love you too, Cas.” The two of you laid together in the field for another moment before the world shifted and you found yourself back in your room at the bunker. Cas was still holding tight around you and before you could form another coherent thought you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
